Solar cells are devices which perform two main functions, the first being the photo generation in light absorbing material/s of electron and hole charge carriers, and the second being the subsequent separation of these charge carriers to a conductive contact to facilitate electron transfer.
Typically, solar cells are assembled together to form an array. Performance of an array of cells is generally improved if the cells in the array are of similar construction and composition. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to produce a large number of very similar cells.
Solar cells of the type known as dye solar cells include a layer or region of electrolyte. Usually, the cell is partially formed and sealed and then filled with electrolyte. The filling takes place by introducing the electrolyte through a fill hole or other aperture which can be technically challenging and/or wasteful. It would be advantageous to devise an improved method of introducing electrolyte to a cell.